Wolverine Rising
by TrajicLover
Summary: In a world where super powered humans labeled mutants are on the rise and a fragile peace is all that stands between mutants and humans from killing each other a man with no past must navigate his way through the high tensions of this new world. Can he rise to become the hero he was always meant to be and can he find the answers to his past? Witness the rise of Wolverine.
1. Chapter 1

Sabertooth looked out at city as it burned he found it strangely soothing watching all of that destruction "I understand now why they say Nero played the fiddle and sang as he watched Rome burn." He said to himself until he heard a voice crying out to him.

"Creed! Victor Creed what the hell is this you promised me the Sentinels would protect this city! You promised me that they would stomp out the mutant threat!" Kelly shouted outraged.

Sabertooth turned to face his accomplice he couldn't help but grin "I promised you a army now have I not lived up to my end of the bargain."

Senator Kelly's blood ran cold "My god Mr. Logan was right your really only out to destroy him." Kelly took a deep breath and in a futile atempt to reason with the monster said "Listen regardless of your reasons for going after Mr. Logan those are innocent people out there you don't need to kill them."

"Yes I do!" Sabertooth roared bearing his teeth "I made a promise I'd destroy everything and anything that he holds dear."

"My god you really are a villain."

Sabertooth sneered "No I'm not a criminal, I'm not a villain what's happening here right now it's not about power or money or some shitty idealistic dream it's just personal. I made a promise to that man long ago and now I'm going to fullfill it. I'm going to kill Wolverine tonight but not before his old team the team he had before being drafted into the Weapon X program suffers like I suffered."

"Sabertooth!" Wolverine cried with such a ferocity that it could be heard from across building

"What the hell was that?" Kelly asked distancing himself from Victor Creed.

"Well speak of the devil you might want to leave Senator this isn't going to be pleasant." Sabertooth smiled as he walked out of the office.

In his dispair all Kelly could say was "My god what have I done?"

Five Years Earlier...

He turned to his right looking out at everyone walking by "I miss miss this you know."

"What do you miss exactly?" Skye laughed.

"I don't know I guess I miss everything you, me and..." He paused for a moment he knew there were other people he was missing but he couldn't remember them why couldn't he remember?

"Is something wrong?" Skye asked.

"You know when your trying to remember something and then all you do is draw a blank?"

"Is that what's happening right now Ward? Is your past slipping away?"

He just gave her another weird look "Whose Ward?"

Skye took his hand and smiled "It's not important but I have to know why this restaurant? Why of all the memories we had together would you pick this one?"

"I..." He started to stutter struggling to remember the reason "I had a plan or at least I think I did maybe it was a naive fantasy I guess I just wanted to keep the lie going you know."

"What was the lie that you wanted to keep going?"

"I... think it was huh I can't remember. Why are we even here in the first place?"

Skye laughed "I don't know you tell me this your island."

"My island?"

"Your mind, your memories Ward their disintegrating right now your clinging to this memory but soon you wont have even this."

"Well at least I'm going into oblivion with you whoever you are."

Skye started to cry "That's just it I'm not even here I'm just your subconscious you idiot." There was a bright flash of light and suddenly it all went dark.

It was all a blur after that the last thing he remembered happening was explosions screaming and fighting. There were scientists running for their lives one fell and in moments he was on top of the man. Metal claws shot out of his hands and in a beast like frenzy he mauled the poor bastard who was crying and begging for mercy.

After his kill he roared so loud it echoed throughout the facility striking fear throughout the complex. Yes the man known as Grant Ward had died and someone else no something else had risen in his place as to what he was now and what he would be well I suppose only time would tell. One thing though was for certain nothing would ever be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Later...

Logan tossed and turned in bed his mind plagued by visions of a facility on fire and of a man much taller than him and much more frightening fighting him. The man grabbed Logan by the throat Logan struggled to breathe he started pounding his fist into the his attackers arm he even tried punching repeatedly but the man wouldn't go down it was like he was fighting some sort of a demon.

"You haven't even begun to hurt yet kid." The man snarled and pushed Logan back with seemingly little effort but he was so strong that Logan went flying through a steel wall landing on his back.

He walked across the flames slowly creeping in like a predator closing in on its prey he lifted Logan up by the throat again and roared "Do you remember the promise I made a promise to you kid all those years ago when you first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. remember? Well I'm going to fulfill it I will take away everything and everyone you love just like you did to me and I wont stop until you have known complete despair!"

Logan started screaming and roaring he clenched his fist extending his claws he started stabbing the man in his stomach over and over but he wouldn't even flinch it was then completely surrounded by flames they roared at each other like two demons screaming in the bowls of hell. Then it all went dark and Logan woke up.

Logan didn't have much that was why he lived in a trailer he spent most of his time traveling doing what ever work came his way. Pretty much a drifter he kept to himself not caring to get attached to people though he never knew why he was this way. Logan had a strange hairstyle that could be described as combed back and at the same time spiked up he also had a short beard.

After showering, brushing his teeth, and eating he turned on the news to see what was happening in the world "Coming to you live from New York where the anti mutant organization the F.O.H. or the Friend of Humanity have gathered to protest the funeral of a mutant soldier." The female news caster said.

"Oh great more of this crap." Logan shook his and turned the channel.

"Coming to you live from D.C. where a large group of mutants calling themselves the Brother Hood numbering possibly in the thousands have gathered on the streets to protest the Mutant Registration act. The group seems to be lead by civil rights activist Eric Magnus."

"Isn't there anything good on?" Logan asked before changing the channel again.

Xavier Institute...

Charles sat at his desk he was on his laptop reading the news about the Mutant Brother Hood it made him sad it was clear the brother hood was just as violent as the F.O.H. if not worse "Is this really what you want Eric?" Charles asked sad by online rumors of mutant attacks on humans he then turned to his left seeing a picture of him and Eric Magnus as young men "Where did we go wrong?"

There was a knock at the door "Professor, Agent Coulson is here to speak to you."

"Thank you Jean please let him." Shortly Coulson walked in and took a seat in front of Charles.

"Professor I just want to it's an honor I've read your books on human evolution they are really insightful. I especially like your thesis on the X gene and how it is furthering the advancement of human beings."

"Why thank you Mr. Coulson but I have to ask what is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interest in a school?"

"Well we've been investigating rumors of you harboring special students Professor. S.H.I.E.L.D. is concerned your school might be teaching mutants how to use their powers which we feel may pose a danger to the public."

"So if I were doing what you are accusing me of what would be the crime teaching young men and women how to use their abilities responsibly?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is just concerned that such an institution may empower the wrong kind of individuals."

Charles took a moment before deciding what to do "Well then Mr. Coulson you'll be happy to know that _nothing unseemly is happening here_."

"Nothing unseemly is happening here." Coulson repeated as if he were in a trance.

"_You will tell your team and superiors that you found nothing and that there is nothing to find that this is a normal school. Do you understand Mr. Coulson?_"

"Yes I understand. I think I'll be going it was nice to meet you Professor."

Charles just smiled at him warmly "The pleasure was all mine Mr. Coulson please don't be a stranger and know that we have many teaching opportunity's open if you ever find yourself in need of work."


End file.
